1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching tools and more particularly pertains to a new basic educational system for utilizing color association when teaching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teaching tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, teaching tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,689; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,431; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,000; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,684.
In these respects, the basic educational system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing color association when teaching.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of teaching tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new basic educational system construction wherein the same can be utilized for utilizing color association when teaching.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new basic educational system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the teaching tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basic educational system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art teaching tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a white base having a front wall, a rear wall, and a periphery formed therebetween. As shown in FIG. 1, the base is defined by a planar rectangular bottom face, a pair of planar rectangular side walls, and a circular top wall. The front wall has a circular indentation formed therein in concentric relationship with the top wall. By this structure, an inset inner wall portion, an annular outer wall portion, and an intermediate peripheral wall portion are defined. For reasons that will soon become apparent, the side walls and a portion of the top wall each have a plurality of vertically aligned, uniquely colored drawers formed therein. As shown in FIG. 4, the top wall of the base has a storage indentation formed therein. As shown in FIG. 1, the front wall of the base has a plurality of black numerals each constructed from a magnetic material mounted about the outer wall portion and the intermediate peripheral wall portion of the base. As such, a clock face is defined. Each numeral has a number of recesses formed therein which corresponds with the numeral for accepting metallic marbles therein. The intermediate peripheral wall portion of the front wall of the base has a plurality of uniquely colored pie-shaped sections positioned thereon. Finally, a pair of clock hands are removably mounted on the inset inner wall portion. FIG. 2 shows a rear wall being constructed from a magnetic material and having a magnetic circular chalkboard centrally mounted thereon. As such, a peripheral area is defined. The peripheral area has an upper extent with a plurality of uniquely colored upper case alphabet characters mounted thereon. Each of the upper case alphabet characters has an associated lollipop indicia extending inwardly toward the chalkboard. The peripheral area of the rear wall of the base is further defined by a lower extent with a plurality of uniquely shaped and uniquely colored shape outlines situated thereon. Each of the shape outlines has a rectangular outline situated thereunder with a corresponding color. The chalkboard has a number line positioned thereon along a lower extent thereof. Positioned at a central extent of the chalkboard is a pair of solid lines with a dotted line positioned therebetween for writing purposes. FIG. 15 shows a plurality of planar lower case alphabet figurines each constructed from a magnetic material. The present figurines each have a unique color which corresponds to one of the upper case alphabet figurines of the upper extent of the rear wall of the base. In use, the lower case alphabet figurines are adapted for being removably secured on the chalkboard adjacent to the corresponding upper case alphabet character of the upper extent of the rear wall of the base. With reference now to FIG. 16, a plurality of planar shape figurines are each constructed from a magnetic material. The shape figurines each have a unique color and shape which correspond to one of the shape outlines of the lower extent of the rear wall of the base. The shape figurines are each adapted for being removably secured on the shape outlines of the rear wall of the base. With continuing reference to FIG. 16, a plurality of planar rectangular shape identification figurines are provided which are each constructed from a magnetic material similar to the foregoing figurines. The shape identification figurines each have indicia which corresponds to one of the shape outlines of the lower extent of the rear wall of the base. Further, the shape identification figurines each have a color which corresponds to one of the rectangular outlines of the lower extent of the rear wall of the base. FIG. 14 shows a plurality of planar rectangular color identification figurines each constructed from a magnetic material. The color identification figurines each have indicia which corresponds to one of the colors of the inset inner wall portion of the front wall of the base. Finally, a plurality of word cards are provided as shown in FIG. 17. Each of the word cards are constructed from a magnetic material and are divided into a plurality of sets each having a unique color. Each set of word cards has a plurality of first letter cards each including a first face with a lower case version of a unique first letter positioned thereon. The word cards further have a second face with an upper case version of the first letter positioned thereon. Each set further has a single play card having a first face with at least two letters positioned thereon. A second face of the play card is equipped with a plurality of words listed thereon which each represent an amalgamation of the letter of one of the first letter cards and the letters of the first face of the play card. The sets of word cards are removably positionable within one of the drawers of the base that has a corresponding color.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, not is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new basic educational system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the teaching tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new basic educational system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art teaching tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new basic educational system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new basic educational system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new basic educational system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such basic educational system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new basic educational system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basic educational system for utilizing color association when teaching.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new basic educational system that includes a recipient surface having a plurality of entities positioned thereon which are selected from the group of entities including colors, shapes, alphabetic characters, and numbers. Also included are marbles and figurines for being removably positioned adjacent to the entities.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.